Survivors of Chapel
by Blazen Ayan Star Heart Vegeta
Summary: Imagine Resident Evil but in the whole world. The viruses of Umbrella have spread through out the whole world and we are now looking at a small town, what is left of the people of other towns.


Chapel, Arkansas(a.k.a Little Rock)  
Summer of 2002 

There had been very few survivors from Raccoon City since the outbreak. One group of survivors had created a settlement in Arkansas they thought that it would be safe from the wave of hysteria sweeping America. So the survivors from Raccoon City decided to arm themselves with whatever they could find. The only problem that brought up was how were they going to acquire these weapons that they needed. So any different factions came across them they would supply them with medical supplies, food, or whatever else they needed for any extra materals that they could give them so they could build some of the Freedom Fighter Carbines. This would continue for a good 4 years when the town started getting attacked by the undead. This surprised the town a bit when they started getting attacked because when they first arrived there wasn't undead to prey on them. They would defend themselves from the attacks but sometimes they would take hard hits to their supplies or fighters. That's when they began recruiting from the teenagers, asking for anyone from 17 to 19 years of age. Some teenagers would support the town on their own, but some had to be force to do it. Because they just wanted to be carefree and do what they wanted until they were full adults. But didn't happen to one of the respected teenagers when one 18 year old's little 8 year old sister disappeared, and the all the hunters were out scouring for food. Paul took upon himself to save her, he took two weapons to go look for his little sister. He didn't like his sister very much but he still love so he knew if he didn't find her safe and sound again he be lonely for the rest of his life. Plus he would feel guilty for not taking good care of her like he promised his father.

He grabbed his best friend's Colt Match Target AR-4, that died from a Genital Heart Disease three months back. He went into his long departed father's room, went to the edge of the bed and pulled his Ruger P-89D from underneath the mattress. He only needed supplies now but he knew if he grabbed these he was saying he was an warrior now and could be used to help fight off the zombie attacks. He didn't care anymore he had to save his little sister, so he went to the Capital Building knowing that's where they kept all armors, weapons, and supplies. When he walked in he saw Tony standing there along with Rita sitting at the table. Rita gave him a smile and small nod to greet Paul when he walked up to the table. He swallowed his pride as he walked up to the table picking up the black pen then bent over slightly writing his name down while the other children and teenagers watched him. He was a really respected teenager among any child that didn't want to become an protector. Now that he was doing this in front of all of them, they knew that it might be time to start taking responsibility to take up arms to fight against these evil creatures as well. Rita took the book, looked over it for a minute then looked over to Tony giving him a nod. Then she looked back at Paul cocking an eyebrow at him at first then gave him a good firm nod.

"Which items would be taking today young man?" She asked.

"I need medical supplies, and four days worth of food rations to take with me..." He said in a low tone.

"May I ask why you will be taking these supplies for?" She asked with a curious tone.

"I need to go rescue my little sister. She is only 8 years old she can't defend herself against these things." He said in an fustrated tone.

"I understand then. One minute please." She said in a sly tone.

Rita raised up from her desk walked into the room where Tony was. The Paul couldn't hear what they were saying but it was about what he was going to do and the supplies he asked for. He waited patiently for Tony and Rita, when they finally came back they had his medical supplies but it was more then he asked for. When they set his supplies down they gave him more then what he asked for. This what they had gave him: Four days worth of medical supplies, a month worth of ammunition, six days of food rations, Freedom Fighter Carbine Mk. I in .45 ACP caliber. He hadn't asked for a Freedom Fighter Carbine nor did he even think about it then he looked over his other supplies and then shook his head, as he would look back up at the two.

"What's with giving me the extra stuff?" He asked.

"We have been wondering when you would be coming to us, your father left you alot of things so you could become one of the hunters. So we had stuff prepared for you along with the things that your father left you. I am sorry your sister had to disappeared for this to come but now you must become an hunter, find her, and now fight those decomposing creatures off. We wish you luck in finding her safely and alive." She said in a proud tone.  
He gave a nod to her as he gathered his stuff placing into pockets and packs that he was carrying on him. He locked and loaded as two young adults men opened the front gates, he stepped outside where the forest laid before him. He swallowed hard as he began walking down one of the many paths, he stopped a moment when he a small child crying for her mommy. He began running quickly towards the sound of the little girl's voice somewhere deep inside of him he knew this had to be his sister. Plus the little girl calling for her mommy was so her, he just hoped that he would get to her in time. The crying had stopped when it started getting dark he hated that. It meant that she either fell asleep or well he didn't want to think about the other option. He stopped for the night as well and started up camp that's when he started hearing gunshots coming from the west of him. He just hoped it wasn't JANAC faction, last time they were around they took allot of supplies from his town. He just sighed, as he would shut his eyes for a few minutes he hoped that the town would be all right for now he would rest then he would start his search again. He fell asleep for a good two hours instead of the few minutes when he awoke he found himself with guns staring down at his skull. He sat up slowly swallowing very hard not able to see who they were and what faction they were apart of.

"Who are you guys?" He asked in pure terror.

"We were going to ask you the same thing kid." A thin and lengthy man had said.

"Well I asked first. So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to take you all on with this?" He threatens as he pulled his Freedom Fighter Carbine Mk. I from behind him and pointed it towards who looked like the one in charge.

The skinny and tall drink of water walked towards the kid and sat down in front of the fire. "Hey now we are not here to hurt you or take your supplies. We just wanted to know if you are from that town they will allow free passage for trade and supplies?" He asked.

"Yeah I am from that town. Why do you want to know?" The young teenager asked.

"Well we are kind of short on medical and food supplies. We have stuff to trade for what we need and also we need a place to stay for the night if you don't mind." The leader of the group asked.

"Well I would take you there my self but I have to find my 8 year old sister first. She went missing this morning and I have to get to her before those rotting corpses do." He said in an unhappy tone.

"Oh really?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah really. "He said Just then a little girl came running up to the campfire then hugged tackled her big brother into the ground crying and kissing on his cheeks. "Paul you came for me!" She yelled into the night.

"Alright, alright that's enough Karen. I'm happy to see you too." He raised up and sat her down on her butt, as he looked her over for any wounds. "I appreciate you guys rescuing her for me." He said in a caring tone.

"It's our job to help people. So what do you say in helping us out now?" The leader of the team asked.

"I don't see why not. You guys helped my sister, its only fair that I help you guys as long you're not part of JANAC." He said as he was using some of his medical supplies on his sister.

"Is there a reason why you don't care for JANAC (Joint Allied North American Command)?" The leader asked.

"Yeah. Last time they were in my town they almost took everything we work for 4 years ago." He said scornfully.  
"Well we are not part of JANAC. We are part of NROT S.T.A.R.S. (New Republic of Texas) and Department of Health Services." The leader of the team said proudly.

"Really?" Karen asked as Paul was tickling her.

A female voice came in on that. "Yeah really kid." She sat down next to the leader placing her FNH Browning High-Power Mk. I into her right thigh holster.

"If you don't mind if I ask your twos names?" Paul asked.

"Well I'm Staff Sergeant Eric Goldhand and this Senior Officer Claire Redfeild." Eric said.  
"What about the rest of you?" Karen asked in a sweet tone.

Another man walked over on the ground next to Claire. "I'm Ben Bertolucci." In a serious tone." He also said. "I am also a reporter"

Then a fourth person walked out from the darkness and sat down next to Karen. He gave her a brief smile as he would open his medical bag and began looking through it for a few minutes. Then he pulled a device out setting it down into his lap then looked over to Paul who was holding his little sister in his lap. Paul had no idea what this man's intent was but it seemed like it was a good one. Paul looked over to the man that was now sitting down next to Karen tilting his head a little to the left.

"May I ask what your name is sir?" Paul asked.

"Me? I'm Dr. Jean Bowman." the brown-haired medicine man said, in a reassuring voice.

"Is there a reason why you have that machine out?" Paul questioned the doctor.

"Actually? Yes, there is, young man. I want to test you and your sister's blood for any viruses." Doc Jean would say in a warm, friendly voice.

"Alright then. I'll go first to show Karen there isn't anything to be afraid of." Paul said to the doctor while he gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"Very well then." Dr. Bowman said, as he would set up the Viral Detection Device. Then the good doctor began setting up the VDD, after setting it he pulled out the tourniquet and tied it around Paul's arm, then he pulled blood drawing needle and the vacuum tube out. He searched for a vein in Paul's arm then quickly plunged the blood drawing needle and the vacuum tube into his vain. He waited for a few moments for the blood to fill the vacuum tube. Once he was done he pulled a cotton ball out and placed it over the needle as he pulled it out of Paul's arm. Paul raised his arm up squeezing the hole so it would stop bleeding. Dr. Bowman removed the tourniquet from the boy's arm. Dr. Bowman sat back down as he placed the blood sample into the VDD then he reached into his bag pulling a sample of the T-virus out. He placed the sample into the VDD then he turned it on. Then he pulled the T-virus sample out putting it back into the bag while pulling out a sample of the G-virus out. He placed the sample into the VDD then he turned it on. He then turned it back off pulling the G-virus sample out placing it back into the medical bag. He reached into the bag again pulling the sample of the NE-T-virus out placing it into the VDD. He turned it on, it also came up with the same negative result that Paul was clean from any of the viruses. When Paul came up clean he just smiled over at Paul glad that the boy would have a healthy life for a while anyways. He looked over to Karen raising one hand up then pointed his finger towards her then move his finger in and out to get her to come over to him. Karen slowly raised up to her feet and walked over to Dr. Jean Bowman. Paul smiled at his sister as he placed a hand on her shoulder for reassurance about the procedure. Dr. Jean Bowman did the same procedure on Karen as he had done on Paul the only problem was that Karen was infected with the G-Virus. He put away the Viral Detection Device then began digging through his medical bag once again. Paul watched the Doctor's expression change when he went rumging through his medical bag. Doctor Bowman pulled out the G-virus antidote Devil out along with a injector then he looked over to Karen smiling as he placed the vile into the injector.

"Is there is something wrong Dr. Bowman?" Paul asked while Karen hanged onto his right arm.

"Yes, your sister is infected with the G-virus. But lucky for her she is only in the early stages where it can be treated." He said in a light hearted tone.

"Hey that's good to know." Paul said in a cheerful tone.

Karen looked over to Doctor Jean Bowman she was a little fearful of the injector but when she got an encouring shove to go over to the cheerful Doctor. She knew it would be for her own good if she wanted to live. Karen sat down in front of the doctor rolling up her sleeve for him. Doctor Bowman placed the tip of the injector against Karen's skin and pulled the trigger. She jumped a bit hearing the sound from the injector. She turned towards him tilting her head at him a bit. Dr. Jean Bowman gave her silly face towards her making her chuckle and smile at him.  
Eric looked over to paul getting a serious look on his face. "So how far are we away from your home Paul?" He asked.

"Maybe a couple of hours or so." Paul said while laughing at Dr. Jean Bowman who was giving Karen a good laugh by making faces at her.

"Alright I think we better get going then." Eric said as he raised up from his seat.

"Oh that wouldn't be a very good idea Mr. Goldhand." Paul said as he stopped laughing while looking over at his sister.

"And why not Mr. Wiseman?" Eric Questioned.

"For one there not expecting me back for another day and two they don't open the gates at night." Paul said as he turned towards Eric Goldhand.

"Alright we will camp here for the night with guard shifts. I will take the first shift, second shift will be Claire, Third shift will be Ben, Fourth shift will be the good Doctor." Eric ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Everyone muttered.


End file.
